I'm sorry that I couldn't help you
by Mega07ghost
Summary: 'Stop it! Stop it please! Stop hurting him' I yelled, but they wouldn't stop. I couldn't help him... I just couldn't. Not because I didn't want, but because one of that damn boys caught me and wouldn't let me go. I tried to free myself but I was to weak against them. They will continue hurt him... and I just will just stand there.


A new story ~

Frau's POV

'Stop it! Stop it please! Stop hurting him!'

I yelled, but they wouldn't stop.

I couldn't help him... I just couldn't.

Not because I didn't want, but because one of that damn boys caught me and wouldn't let me go.

I tried to free myself but I was to weak against them.

They will continue hurt him...

and I just will just stand there.

'Ahh!'

I screamed and hit my head at my coffin.

'Ouch.'

I rubbed my head.

So it was just a dream?

No...

No,it really happened.

Back then...

Back then when I couldn't help him.

I stood up and took on my clothes.

Then I went to the dinning hall to get my breakfast.

I sat down ,next to Castor.

'Good morning.', I mumbled and started to eat.

'Good morning Frau-sama. Did you sleep well?', Rosalie-chan asked me with a sweet smile.

I just nodded.

I wasn't in the mood to flirt with her and of course I didn't want to get hit by Castor. My head hurt enough.

'Is everything okay?', Castor asked me.

He seemed to recognize that I wasn't really happy today.

'Yes... I'm just a bit tired...', I answered and continued eating.

'Maybe I should go back to sleep.'

I stood up and went to my room.

I laid down on the bed.

I just lay there and thought about my dream.

I never wanted to see that scene again.

I still remember it clearly.

It was a normal day...

Castor and I went to study.

Suddenly I got an idea.

'Hey Castor.'

'What is it?'

'Do you know where the hawkziles of those guys are that always annoy us because we're different?'

'I think it's place number 214. Why?'

'Well... we could get revenge and play a prank on them.'

'What is your idea?'

I didn't expected that Castor would answer that. Normaly he was against such childish things.

'Well... They love their hawkziles, right?'

'Yes...'

'So?'

'So what?''

'We take some things out of the hawkzile so that it won't fly anymore.'

So we did it.

In that night you could hear a scream from place number 214.

Normaly I wouldn't play such a prank, but those guys were the ultimate horror.

They burnt Lab's flowers, destroyed Castor's puppets and so on.

They deserved something like this.

On the next morning Castor and I stood up early.

We talked about the prank and when I laughed even Castor smiled a bit.

Suddenly those boys stood in front of us.

'You were it, right Frau?'

I stopped laughing and turned to them.

'Yes... I did it and you deserved it.'

'Shall we show you what we do with persons who play pranks at us?'

One of the boys grabbed me so that I couldn't move.

'Let me go.'

I tried to free myself.

The other guys went to Castor.

One of them started to hit him.

Castor fell to the ground and they started to kick him.

'Stop it! Stop it please! Stop hurting him!'

I yelled, but they wouldn't stop.

I couldn't help him... I just couldn't.

Not because I didn't want, but because of that damn boy who caught me.

I tried to free myself again but I was to weak against him.

There was blood and suddenly I saw that one of the boys had a knife.

'What...what are you doing?! Stop it!'

They stebbed into Castor's stomach.

'Stop it!'

'First you apologize.'

'I...I'm sorry.',I mumbled.

'Louder.'

'I'm sorry.' My voice was a bit louder.

'Louder!'

'I'm sorry!', I screamed with tears in my eyes.

'Louder!'

I was agressive and because of that the scythe came out.

The boy let go off me.

'Wh...what's that?!'

He stood back and the scythe ate the soul of one of the boys...the one with the knife.

'Okay guys. It's enough. Let's go!'

They ran away.

I ran to Castor and kneeled down to him.

'Castor... I'm so sorry.'

I hugged him.

The guys were never seen again in the church.

We weren't punished because we somehow defended our lives.

I still lay there and then I recognized that Castor entered my room.

'Frau...?'

I stood up and hugged Castor really tight.

'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.'

I started to cry and held Castor even tighter.

And as if he knew what was wrong he just said:

'It's okay Frau. It's not your fault.'

The end

Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
